


Puyo Puyo 8: Bonus Stories

by CometZangoose, YipYapYampie



Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [5]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Puppies, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometZangoose/pseuds/CometZangoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: Miscellaneous stories that we just felt like writing down! Descriptions of each story will say where they take place in the timeline of these fanfics.
Relationships: Ally & OC (Puyo Puyo), Ess/OC, Ex/OC, Lemres/OC, OC/OC/OC
Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090865
Kudos: 1





	Puyo Puyo 8: Bonus Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many bonus stories for Puyo Puyo 8. They would be added as DLC, and would contain DLC characters, two of which can be seen in this one! This story takes place two years before the events of Puyo Puyo 8. Moon Snail and Jennifer are younger, with Jennifer still being a teenager at this point. They meet Ally, and assist her in getting back to Grimp.

**B1-1: The girl of love**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ally
  * Match type: Tsu



(The act starts with a younger Moon Snail and Jennifer. Jennifer is noticably smaller than she is in present. The duo is on a small adventure.)

Moon Snail: Found anything interesting so far?

Jennifer: Nope.

Moon Snail: Me neither. I don't wanna call this adventure "boring", because it's still pretty early, but something interesting usually happens at this point.

Jennifer: Just be patient. Maybe we'll meet someone truly unique soon!

Moon Snail: Like that girl? *Points at a young girl wearing a green vest*

Jennifer: Maybe... (She's so pretty, too...)

Moon Snail: Um... Hello there.

???: Kindest of salutations! My name is Ally!

Moon Snail: Heya. My name's Moon Snail. This is my sister, Jennifer.

Jennifer: H... Hi. *Waves shyly*

Ally: Hello, Jennifer! Why are you so small?

Jennifer: I... I don't know...

Moon Snail: She was just born like that, but neither of us know why.

Ally: Oh, that's fine! I just thought it was interesting! Anyway... I could actually use some help.

Jennifer: Some help? With what?

Ally: You see, I'm not from Pwurp Island. I'm actually from a far-off world called Grimp.

Moon Snail: "Far off world"? I thought it was just some town with a famous magic school.

Jennifer: *Chuckles* Moon Snail, that's PRIMP!

Moon Snail: Oh. Right.

Ally: I can't explain why, but I just sorta woke up here. Something must've warped me here. It would be so thoughtful if you two could help me find my way back!

Moon Snail: An escort... Just what we needed to make this adventure fun! We'll help you any way we can!

Ally: That's the spirit! It'll be difficult, that's for sure, but I just know in my heart that I'll make my way back!

Jennifer: We're glad to assist... Unrelated question... Do you know how to play Puyo Puyo?

Ally: Of course! A great hero of my story taught me how to play!

Jennifer: Great! W... Wanna play a round?

Ally: I don't see why not!

Jennifer: Then let us battle!

Ally: Love conquers all!

[Puyo battle commences]

 **If loss** :

  * Ally: What a lovely battle! Though you seem a bit misty-eyed...



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: This... Is new...



* * *

Ally: Wow! I'm bursting with love! I hadn't had a battle that fun since...

Jennifer: I'm shocked that I won...

Ally: Aw, how come? You were so energetic!

Moon Snail: She's had... A very rough past, to say the very, absolute least. It's murdered her self-esteem, sadly...

Ally: Jennifer... I've only just met you, but I know for a fact that you're better than you give yourself credit for!

Jennifer: Y-you actually think that...? Th... Thank you, Ally.

Ally: Of course! *Giggle*

Jennifer: Hee hee...

Moon Snail: Anyway... Shall we find your way back home, Ally?

Ally: Indubitably! Let's march on, with love!

* * *

**B1-2: Familiar flight**

  * Battlers: Ally vs. Harpy
  * Match type: Fever



Moon Snail: So where is this "Grimp" located?

Ally: It's actually located inside of a book!

Moon Snail: Wh... Really?

Ally: Yep! I live in a storybook! Isn't that incredible?

Jennifer: It is... So... If you were to do something different in the world, would the text in the book change?

Ally: I have no idea~!

Jennifer: Would we be able to enter the book too? Or is it just for people from the story?

Ally: Oh, anyone can enter if the book is up to it!

Jennifer: Hmm... Perhaps I could enter then... We could have our own little story together...

Ally: *Gasp* You mean like...

Jennifer: That's one of my attempts at flirting. I'm no expert, though...

Ally: Well, I thought you did AMAZING!

Moon Snail: If the world is contained in one book, then it shouldn't be hard to find, right? We could ask around and find someone who knows where it is.

???: La la la, like meeeeee?

Ally: Hey! I know that voice!

Moon Snail: Oh?

Harpy: How maaaaay I help?

Ally: This is Harpy! She's one of the people who helped me save Grimp!

Moon Snail: Oh, neat.

Harpy: Did you like my singing?

Moon Snail: It was... Adequate.

Ally: Harpy! You said you know where the book is, right?

Harpy! Soooortaaaa! I know its general vacinityyyyy!

Ally: Alright! This quest should be easier than I thought!

Harpy: Buuuut, da dun dun duuuun... If you want to know, we must Puyo battle!!!

Moon Snail: Seriously?

Ally: No problem! I'm an expert at this!

Harpy: Let's go! Do! Re! MIIIIIIII!!!

[Puyo battle commences]

 **If loss** :

  * Harpy: Better luck next time~!



**If win** :

  * Ally: I won! May you sing praises?



* * *

Jennifer: Good job, Ally! *Flustered chuckle*

Ally: Thank you, Jennifer!

Harpy: Well then, da da dadaa! You win fair and square! Woo! I can give you the information you seek!

Moon Snail: Alright then. Where's this Grimp book that Ally lives in?

Harpy: Heh heh... I don't actually know... Wah wah...

Moon Snail: Scammer.

Harpy: BUT! Dramatic music... I know someone who does! She has a purple suit! DUN! And glowing cyan hair! DUN!! And enough power to seize the world! DUUUUUUN!!!

Ally: That's it! It's gotta be Rafisol!

Moon Snail: So, we gotta find Rafisol. She knows where the book is, and then Ally can return home?

Harpy: Victory musiiiiiic! You got it right! I last saw her by the library, so that's your best bet!

Jennifer: You have our thanks, Harpy.

Harpy: See you later! La la laaaaaaa ha!

* * *

**B1-3: Rafisol's Imposing Introduction**

  * Battlers: Rafisol vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Big Bang



Moon Snail: ...And that's when she showed up with her baby brother, Bee. She was in a sad state, so my parents decided to adopt her as their daughter.

Ally: Geez... Sounds like she's gone through a lot. I'm glad she's feeling better now! I can tell you're a wonderful brother to her!

Moon Snail: Eh, I wouldn't say that myself. Heck, it took her months before she started to trust me and my brother. But she seems happy around me now, so I dunno.

Jennifer: Aw, Moon Snail! Don't be so hard on yourself! The only reason I distrusted you at first was because of my own past experiences. You're a good person, Moon Snail.

Moon Snail: I still don't think that... But thank you.

???: Nngh... Where... Am I?

Moon Snail: Who was that? Rafisol?

Ally: That's it! I recognize that voice! It absolutely is Rafisol!

Moon Snail: Well, thank goodness. Perhaps we can get some answers now?

Jennifer: Looks like she's been knocked out for a while... Does she really know where the book is?

Rafisol: Ally...? Is that really you...? Who are those two?

Moon Snail: My name's Moon Snail. I'm here to help you and Ally get back to Grimp.

Jennifer: And I'm Jennifer. I'm also here to help. So... Hehe... You're the one who likes to seize worlds?

Rafisol: That's true.

Jennifer: Well, I would love you to seize my hand...

Rafisol: ...What?

Jennifer: Like, take my hand... In... A date... Uh...

Rafisol: Your hand is not a world, is it?

Jennifer: (Ally, help me out here...)

Ally: (Don't feel bad. Rafisol still has a very weak understanding of love, including flirting.)

Jennifer: Err, let's forget about all that. Do you know where the book of Grimp is?

Rafisol: Somewhat. I know who holds the book as of now, but not of his whereabouts. I won't give the information for free, however.

Moon Snail: But, aren't you also in need of this book?

Rafisol: True. But I don't want to trust someone unworthy to try to find it for me. You must prove yourself to the lady of domination.

Moon Snail: I... Don't really understand. But fine, let's battle.

Rafisol: Bring it on...

[Puyo battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: Well, alright. That wasn't too bad!



**If win:**

  * Rafisol: Hmph. I knew this was a waste of time.



* * *

Moon Snail: *Pant, pant* Sheesh. I knew you were gonna be strong, but goodness gracious. You're... Unlike ANYONE I've ever faced before... Even Legamünt!

Rafisol: Legamünt...? That's the man who currently holds the book of Grimp... You know him?

Jennifer: That's correct! Moon and I like to visit the library fairly often, and he frequently stays there himself.

Rafisol: Interesting... So maybe I can trust you two after all.

Ally: Great! Looks like the puzzle is solved, then! We just need to put it into action.

Rafisol: Splendid. You two lead the way, seeing as you know where he is. But if you mislead me, just know... You will regret it.

Moon Snail: W-wait! Don't try to hurt me! I... I... I promise we're not lying...! *Really weak whimper*

* * *

**B1-4: Finding the Book**

  * Battlers: Rafisol vs. Legamünt
  * Match type: Active



[The gang of four opens the door to the library.]

Ally: Woah... This is huge! I've never seen anything quite like this before!

Rafisol: It is incredible, indeed... But we must keep our goal in mind. We must find Legamünt.

Legamünt: So... You are seeking me...?

Rafisol: Legamünt! Is it true that you hold the book of Grimp?

Legamünt: A short while ago, I came upon a book that radiates a unique aura. I grabbed it, to find out just what it was about. I hoped that it wasn't like the Record of Sealing, holding inside a demented power. But I can't make heads or tails of it. Do you... Know about it?

Ally: Like the back of my hand! That's where I live!

Legamünt: What!? So you were forged and raised within this book? Not sealed within it like the crimson demon with the record?

Ally: Yep!

Legamünt: Interesting... How did you get ejected from it?

Rafisol: Wish I knew.

Legamünt: Well then... How might I... Get you two back in the book?

Ally: Perhaps if we exert a lot of power, it would awaken the book? I think that might've happened before.

Legamünt: I suppose it's worth a try. Let it be done! Come! Puyo battle!

[Puyo battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Legamünt: Nothing's happened. Perhaps it wasn't enough power...?



**If win:**

  * Rafisol: Hold on... Do you feel that?



* * *

**B1-5: Farewell for now...**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail and Jennifer vs. Ally and Rafisol
  * Match type: Co-op Fever



[The book flies out of Legamünt's grasp. It rumbles a bit, before it flies open and starts glowing.]

Legamünt: Incredible...

Moon Snail: Is that... A portal to Grimp?

Ally: It sure is!

Rafisol: What a relief. I was worried that I'd be stuck in this unfamiliar world forever.

Ally: I can just feel the familiar breeze of our home!

[The gang of four enters the book, seeing the world of Grimp.]

Moon Snail: No way... This place feels unreal...

Ally: Technically speaking, you'd be right!

Moon Snail: Okay, but... I get some... Indescribable feeling from this world. It almost feels... Deep...

Jennifer: I can agree... This is an out of this world sensation! ...Or maybe it's just butterflies in my stomach from how pretty Ally is...

Ally: *Adorable giggle*

Rafisol: You two have my gratitude. It feels... Good being back in my home.

Moon Snail: You're welcome, Rafisol. It gave our adventure the spice it desperately needed. But I'm afraid that we can't stay here forever. Jennifer and I have a family to return to.

Ally: Aw, that's a shame. But I'm sure we can visit again in the future! I've grown to love the two of you!

Jennifer: I'll miss you both myself... For more reasons than one. Perhaps before we leave, we could have one last battle?

Ally: Of course! That sounds fun! Rafisol, how about we make this a co-op battle?

Rafisol: ...Very well.

Ally: Great! Jennifer, Moon Snail...

All four: Puyo battle!

[Puyo battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Ally: See you next time!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: I won't soon forget this battle... *Genuine smile*



* * *

Ally: That was the most fun I've had in a while! Now I really hope we can meet again one day!

Moon Snail: I'm sure we'll meet again. I don't want to be gone from a friend forever after just one day.

Ally: You... You see me as a friend!?

Moon Snail: Of course! You're such a nice and sweet girl!

Ally: *Happiest squeal!!!* Thank you, Moon Snail!!! You're a wonderful friend!

[Ally hugs Moon Snail and Jennifer]

Ally: I love you, Moon Snail! I love you, Jennifer!

Jennifer: I love you too... *Blush*

Ally: I suppose it's time for us to part ways, now...

Moon Snail: I guess so... *Sigh*

Ally: But I promise I won't forget either of you! Here, have a memento of our meeting!

Jennifer: A bracelet?

Ally: It's called a Life Bracelet! It's not much, but it's only from this world as far as I can tell!

Jennifer: Well, I'll definitely take good care of it. I promise!

Ally: If we meet again, I'll get a matching one! And we can... You know...

Jennifer: It would be wonderful...!

Ally: But until then... See you next time!

[Moon Snail and Jennifer return to Pwurp.]

(The next day...)

Moon Snail: Ah... Good morning, Jennifer!

[Jennifer is admiring her bracelet]

Moon Snail: ...Oh yeah. What a great day yesterday was.

Jennifer: Yeah...

Moon Snail: How do you think Ally and Rafisol are doing now?

Jennifer: I bet they're doing well. They're probably thinking about us like we are of them at this very moment.

Moon Snail: I'll bet. Wouldn't it be incredible to explore all of Grimp one day? See just how interesting their own world is?

Jennifer: I'm sure it'd be wonderful!

Nebula: Jennifer! Moon Snail! Breakfast is ready!

Moon Snail: Oh yeah. We have quite the story to tell them, don't we?

Jennifer; You can say that again!


End file.
